Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drill chuck, comprising a chuck body on which a threaded ring is guided, which is in engagement with rows of teeth assigned to clamping jaws for the purpose of adjusting the clamping jaws guided in the chuck body and having a thread, as well as comprising a clamping sleeve which surrounds the chuck body and may be coupled with the threaded ring in a torque-transmitting manner and which may be coupled with the chuck body by a locking device.
Description of the Background Art
Drill chucks of this type, which have a locking device, are known from DE 198 32 891 A1, for example. In a first specific embodiment of the drill chuck illustrated in DE 198 32 891 A1, the locking mechanism is activated in each operating state, i.e., even when the clamping jaws do not yet abut a tool shaft to be clamped. Irritation can easily be induced in a do-it-yourself enthusiast, since clicking noises, which are frequently associated with tensioning noises, occur due to the continuously activated locking device during adjustment of the clamping jaws—i.e., when the clamping jaws have not yet come into abutment with a tool shaft to be clamped. The problem thus arises that the clamping operation of the tool shaft to be clamped is, under certain circumstances, ended too soon, which may lead to an insecurely clamped tool shaft.
In another specific embodiment of the drill chuck illustrated in DE 198 32 891 A1, the engagement of the locking device takes place only at the end of the clamping operation. For this purpose, the clamping sleeve is supported on the threaded ring in a limited rotatable and axially adjustable manner, so that the clamping sleeve is rotated relative to the threaded ring and is axially adjusted when the clamping jaws come into abutment with a tool shaft to be clamped. The locking device, which is provided between the clamping sleeve and the chuck body, is then activated hereby. In this specific embodiment, however, the axial adjustability of the clamping sleeve, in particular, has proven to be disadvantageous, since a penetration of contaminants into the interior of the chuck body may not be entirely ruled out hereby. In addition, problems with regard to the stability of the locking device have also been demonstrated when using the aforementioned locking device in the upper power range. Since the axially adjustable clamping sleeve also always has a certain free play, which is also referred to as a clearance, a defined switching between a drilling configuration and a clamping configuration may not be ensured under certain circumstances.